


All the Setters are Doomed

by KitKatsandRainbows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has too many ideas, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Miya Osamu, One-Sided Attraction, Pretty Setter Squad, Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?, not spoiler free, post-timeskip characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows
Summary: Hinata Shoyo unintentionally stole the hearts of five setters, but he only loved one of them.Alternatively... All the setters are doomed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 226





	All the Setters are Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is-..... something  
> *Bare with my poor Spanish knowledge in the first section.

_ Oikawa was the last to fall.  _

In highschool, he took no romantic interest in Hinata. He never had reason to, he was just another, admittingly amazing, brat on the other side of the net. Oikawa had no interest in him outside of volleyball. Until-- 5 years later.

"The Grand King!?"

"Chibi-chan?”

"Tooru, tu conocerlo?" (Tooru, you know him?) An affirmative nod answered him.

" Bueno. Vamos a cenar" (We're going to eat)

Oikawa gave a hum, waving his teammates off. 

“What are you doing here Oikawa-San?”

“That’s my line”

If someone told 3rd year Oikawa that he'd end up meeting Hinata Shoyo in Brazil , he would have laughed. 

They went out for drinks , shared pictures, played beach volleyball, started a real friendship that they lacked in highschool. 

Oikawa listened intently when Hinata said Oikawa saved him from a depression. Oikawa in turn told Hinata that he helped him realize volleyball was actually fun again. Something he managed to lose within those years of being in South America. It was so easy to feel lost and alone. Haijime did his best calling every other day, but Oikawa knew he had lots of work to do in California, and when he'd be back in Japan. And their time differences were insane. Oikawa knew all this, but being out of Japan took a toll on Oikawa's mental health. He could only empathize with Hinata. Japan doesn't allow dual citizenship. So if Oikawa wanted to follow his dreams and join the Argentinian national team, he needed to strip himself of the Japanese flag and take up Argentina’s. Oikawa hesitated on the decision. It felt like he needed to do this. This _wasn't_ \- _fun_.

Then Hinata showed up. Ball of sunshine on a cloudy day and reminded Oikawa of just why he fell in love with volleyball in the first place. And perhaps his heart fell in love for the second time in his life. 

Once Oikawa returned to San Juan, he didn't hesitate in filling out Argentinian citizenship forms, he was ready to play. He  _ wanted _ to play. 

If his selfie with Hinata is now his lockscreen, no one needed to know.

When Hinata said he was going back to Brazil after the Olympics to play, Oikawa's heart jumped. But he was stupid to think he stood a chance for the male’s heart: Hinata came back with an engagment ring on his finger.

“You’re engaged? Congratulations!”Oikawa was happy for him, but the feeling he swallowed left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

_____

_ Akaashi was first to give up. _

Akaashi got to meet Hinata through Bokuto. The captain seemingly taking Hinata under his metaphorical wing, teaching him new tricks, bringing him to new places around the sitting, group hangouts, team bonding. Akaashi became accustomed to Hinata's presence. And he enjoyed it

He hadn't realized he was staring at the orange haired first year till Konoha tapped his arm. "You know, you should just ask him out"he had suggested, "You're pining is unbelievably uncharacteristic".

He had sighed as Konoha walked off. He made the mistake of looking at Kenma, who seemed to be flustered, staring past Akaashi to-

Aakaashi was quick to turn around and see who exactly was of Kozume's interest. Akaashi's heart shattered in his chest ,the shards falling straight into the pit of his stomach.

Kenma was just so helplessly in love with Hinata. And Akaashi knew it.

Akaashi was first to give up, resigning his heart for the gamer.

A loud call of "AkaaaaashI!" Forced him to drag his eyes away, "Are you okay?" Was the questioned asked afterwards. The captain having picked up on his seemingly spoiled mood. 

"Of course Bokuto-san, I was just thinking of the homework I have today."The setter assures dismissively. 

"Ahh, we should be getting home shouldn't we"

Akaashi hummed, nodding in agreement. He wanted to go home. And if Akaashi cried that night from a broken heart, that was something for his knowledge, and his knowledge only.

______

_ Atsumu was first to learn. _

Atsumu didn’t think much of Hinata when he first saw him. It was embarrassing that someone who missed the first hit of their /Nationals/ game managed to be on the starting lineup. 

Atsumu had to blink away his shock as the ball whizzed by his head a few rotations later. Okay, that was the same person. He was left in awe instead. “Ah, this is going to be fun” he thought to himself with a challenging smirk. 

Throughout the game Atsumu found himself exhilarated by the blocker’s energy. It pushed him to be better, to do more. Atsumu finds himself trying out his Reverse Minus Tempo Back Attack , twice in game. Even after the first one completely flopped, he tried again. Sometimes you gotta be a bit ‘crazy’. 

_**"I'll set you one day Shoyo-kun"**_ , he promised. The way Hinata's eyes sparked with excitement, and the smile he sent back sent an arrow straight into his heart. Shoyo-kun is amazing.

"'Tsumu, what are ya on about?"His brother scoffed, still recuperating physically from the intense game. For whatever reason, Atsumu already felt charged up,

"Nothin' ‘Samu”

Atsumu came forth on his promise. He's now on the MSBY Black Jackals, and Hinata is having his debut day. When Atsumu sets to him, his heart sours, it is perfect , an electric feeling, filling his heart with giddiness.

He’s 26 when he finally learns he can’t have everything he wants. So this was the true meaning of what his twin warned him of. He stood frozen as he caught a glance of an unmistakable orange haired male got down on one knee in front of another guy and said the four words that broke his heart.

Atsumu was used to being spoiled, he had everything he could have wanted, so why did he feel as if he just lost a huge part of his soul? 

If his team asked why he was in almost a slump off court for a week, he’d say he had a fight with his brother. Atsumu only wished that was the case.

Seasons change and his hair goes from gold to platinum blonde. A faded color in to match his muted feelings towards falling in love. 

____

_ Kenma fell the hardest  _

Kenma thought he was aromantic. Turns out all his heart was doing was waiting for the right person. He supposed he must be in the demi spectrum.

Kenma didn't expect to fall head over heels for the small middle blocker from Karasuno. But ever since they met, Kenma's curiosity sparked. Hinata pulled at all the right heartstrings. He was able to get Kenma to do things he wouldn’t have done before. 

“Kenma! “The middle blocker had called, Kenma almost jumps as he pauses his game and looks up. “Send me some tosses!”

Kenma looks back at his game, he was so close to a high score. No, he won’t set for Hinata.

So how did he end up on the court with a ball in hand? His heart seemed to operate on is own, dragging his body along. Kenma sets the ball into the air. 

There was only four more sets before Kenma dipped. 

Hinata had pouted when he noticed the absence of the setter. “Aww, Kenma left”

“It’s a miracle you even Kenma practiced in the first place, Chibi-chan.”Kuroo said with a chuckle, “We’ll see you later”The captain bid his goodbye as he walked off after Kenma. 

Even months later when Kenma watches the Inarizaki match, he can’t help the way his eyes light up seeing Shoyo on court. 

_ “Stay interesting”  _ Kenma told him after Nekoma lost their match. It was only as they played against each other did Kenma realize how much the blocker affected him. It was interesting how Shoyo managed to change him, all while caging his heart within his passion. **_“The ball hasn’t dropped yet!”_ ** is nothing Kenma would have shouted before meeting Shoyo. But Kenma wanted to play, he wanted to play with Shoyo. He wanted to- 

Kenma could never keep up, he started to realize as he ball hit the court’s surface.

_ Curiosity killed the cat. _

When he saw how fondly Shoyo spoke of his boyfriend, Kenma doesn't know why he thought he still stood a chance. Shoyo is a professional volleyball player now, and once again, Kenma can’t keep up. Enemies to lovers trope is usually the most popular one. He thinks grimly. 

Why didn’t he tear himself away from the inevitable? 

It was a bad idea to let his heart continue hanging on to tiny threads of hope. 

___

Hope is only a four letter word. 

And  _ Shoyo's heart belonged to  _ **_Kageyama Tobio_ ** _. _

All four setters had realized when they received an invitation to the wedding. All four cried because the fate was sealed, and they had no chance. Already broken hearts broke again. They never had a chance one in the first place. All the setters were doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um... please I came up with the idea of this when I woke up, my brain doesn't work. Sorry I lost motivation somewhere in the middle! Anywhos, hope it wasn't too bad!
> 
> Leave Kudos and feel free to comment!


End file.
